Estocolmo
by SiBum
Summary: Kagome a sido secuestrada por un atractivo e irresistible hombre al que no puede olvidar. Meses después del suceso tiene que hacer el recuento de los hechos y recordar lo que vivió en sus días en cautiverio. Nota: Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?" del foro "Hazme el amor".


_**Disclaimer: **__Inuyasha no me pertenece, como todos sabemos es obra original de Rumiko Takahashi y registrada bajo el nombre de '__Sengoku Otogi Zōshi InuYasha'. Sin embargo, la historia aquí presente sí me pertenece y es de mi total y completa autoría e inspiración. _

_**Aviso Especial: **__Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "_¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?_" del foro "Hazme el amor"._

_**Total de palabras: **__4118_

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde aquel suceso, sin embargo, papá parecía extraño; distante y sin ninguna duda, sobreprotector. Aquella doctora me había dicho que en muchas ocasiones el trauma para la familia es igual de grande; o incluso más que para la propia víctima.

Yo me sentía bien, no podía calificar aquello como un trauma que marcara mi vida diaria, al menos no de manera negativa; pero, no podía decir lo mismo de mi padre. Y esa era la razón por la cual había tolerado todo aquel sinfín de cuidados y medidas. Lo comprendía, yo era lo único que tenía en el mundo. Yo y los muchos millones que tenía en sus cuentas bancarias.

Mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos de aquel elegante edificio, mi mente rememoraba tórridas escenas vividas hacía unos pocos meses. Cuando llegué a la puerta de color blanco inmaculado y al detenerme ante el umbral, pude leer la elegante placa que coronaba la entrada.

Kaede Maeda. Psicóloga.

Miré el sencillo reloj _Prada_ que decoraba austeramente mi muñeca: 15:50 Hrs. Llegaba con diez minutos de adelanto, y sin ninguna duda, la doctora Maeda estaría en medio de alguna consulta. Así que decidí tomar asiento en una de las butacas que completaban el mobiliario de aquella amplia sala de descanso, y esperar a que se llegara la hora de mi cita programada.

Mientras buscaba en el bolso que llevaba conmigo, encontré algo que congeló mis movimientos. Una baratija que sin lugar a dudas a cualquiera le parecería inservible. Sin embargo, para mí era el recuerdo de veintisiete días. Veintisiete días alejada de la única familia que conocía, de mi grupo de amigos, de mi rutina diaria y de la vida a la cual estaba acostumbrada. Veintisiete días en los que había conocido el amor.

Enrollé en mis dedos la pequeña tira de cuero negro. Sencilla y con apariencia de un suvenir de cualquier mercadillo para turistas, tenía la función de servir como pulsera. Con un corte tosco, nada definido y sin ningún grabado. Una sonrisa decoró mi rostro al pensar que era exactamente el estilo que mejor le quedaba a él.

- ¿Kagome? –Escuché que me llamaban desde la puerta del consultorio-. ¿Tienes mucho tiempo de haber llegado?

La Doctora Maeda, era una mujer madura, ni joven, ni vieja; seguramente rondaba los cincuenta años. Vestía elegantemente y su semblante era solemne, tranquilo y neutral; propio de un profesional de aquella rama. A mí, me agradaba bastante. Era amena y amistosa, y en cada una de las consultas me hacía sentir en una plática con amigas, muchas veces, incluso, tomábamos un par de tazas de té mientras discutíamos lo que a ella le gustaba llamar: Mi situación.

Me puse de pie con parsimonia, tratando de sacar provecho a los limitados movimientos que me permitía aquel conjunto moderno que llevaba puesto. Una belleza a la vista, lo había adquirido en la semana de la moda en Milán apenas una semana atrás; sin embargo, las chicas de _Giorgio_ seguramente no corrían en el día a día por la gran Los Ángeles.

- Apenas unos minutos –contesté mientras me acercaba a saludarla-. Pensaba que tendría a algún paciente.

- Cancelé unas cuantas citas programadas. Adelante, pasa.

Al entrar en aquella habitación decorada en tonos claros y minimalista en sus muebles, recordé la primera vez que había estado allí. La estancia me había hecho sentir cómoda desde un inicio, era como estar en la sala de mi casa, conversando con alguna visita. Tenía un aire cálido y acogedor. El salón no podía considerarse pequeño, tenía espacio suficiente para cumplir con comodidad su función; albergaba un enorme escritorio de caoba, con un sinnúmero de enmarcados tras de él. Había documentos otorgados por todas las universidades mundialmente conocidas: Cambridge, Oxford, Stanford y por supuesto, la siempre aclamada: Harvard. Lo que daba a entender a cualquiera; que se estaba en presencia de una eminencia de la Psicología a nivel mundial.

- Muy bien, Kagome. ¿Por qué no te pones cómoda mientras busco tu archivo? ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?

Tenía unas terribles ganas de contestar: Café.

Sin embargo, la doctora Maeda, me había prohibido el consumo de productos cafeínicos. Según me había explicado, su teoría marcaba que en pacientes que atraviesan por un shock postraumático el consumo de energizantes afectaba el estado de relajación necesaria para los buenos resultados de la terapia. Mientras, yo, aseguraba a todo el mundo que no estaba experimentando ninguna de esas fases extrañas de las que hablaba la doctora. Pero, todo era por el bien y la tranquilidad de mi padre. Así que, sin más, me escuché decir:

- Agua está bien. Gracias. –Contesté mientras me sentaba en uno de los cómodos sillones que formaban parte de la pequeña sala de la estancia.

- Bueno… ¿Por qué no me dices como ha ido tu semana?

Aquella, era la pregunta con la que comenzaba todas las sesiones. Y yo le contaba mis idas y venidas de los últimos días. Esa semana no fue la excepción.

La doctora Maeda ya tenía varios minutos sentada frente a mí, escuchando atentamente todo lo que le decía. Le conté del viaje express que realicé con mi padre a Milán. De la discusión que había tenido con mi amiga Yuka. Y de un extraño sueño que había tenido un par de días atrás.

- ¿Por qué no me especificas más un poco de ese sueño? –Me alentó, mientras tomaba un par de notas.

- Pues no sé cómo explicarlo –Le dije-. Fue extraño, primero estaba caminando a la orilla de un lago y segundos después estaba en el agua, luchando por obtener oxígeno. Fue una sensación horrorosa y desesperante; la falta de aire y el sentimiento de que allí se acababa todo. –Tomé un sorbo de agua para refrescarme la garganta-. Y después, desperté.

- Creo que últimamente has tenido muchas presiones –Me dijo, acomodándose las gafas de medio armazón-. ¿Cómo vas con tu claustrofobia?

- No es que padezca claustrofobia –la contradije-. Simplemente ya no me siento tan cómoda en los espacios cerrados como antes. No es como si fuera a entrar en un ataque de pánico de un momento a otro, ni nada parecido.

- Kagome llevamos varias sesiones, y hasta ahora me has dicho de tus aficiones, de tu familia, de tus amigos y de tu vida diaria. –La escuché sabiendo perfectamente a dónde llevaría esa plática-. Pero ambas sabemos que no es eso por lo que acudiste a mí. ¿Por qué no hablamos de ese suceso?

- ¿Quiere que le diga cómo fue que me secuestraron? –Contesté con la pregunta clave de toda aquella pantomima que era la terapia psicológica-. La verdad es que no lo sé. –le dije mientras me cruzaba de piernas.

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

- Recuerdo todo –le dije secamente-. Lo que estaba haciendo antes, el entorno en dónde me tuvieron, la ropa que llevaba puesta… su cara, su nariz… -expresé mientras en mi mente se clavaba nítidamente la imagen de aquel hombre-. Sus ojos…

- Y sin embargo… No quisiste dar declaración a las autoridades, acerca de tus captores. –Me dijo con un brillo suspicaz adornando sus ojos-. ¿Por qué mentiste? –Me preguntó al fin.

¿Por qué mentí? Esa era una buena pregunta. Mentí… tal vez, porque los medios de comunicación me agobiaban demasiado. Tal vez, porque estaba agotada. Tal vez, porque quería que todo eso terminara allí. Pero me mentía a mí misma al considerar siquiera esas versiones. La verdad es que había mentido por una sola razón: Mentí… porque no quería que lo atraparan.

Mentí, porque me había enamorado de él.

Y sin embargo, había mentido tanto tiempo, que hacerlo una vez más no me pareció complicado.

- No quería que las cosas se complicaran más –le dije mientras daba un sorbo al vaso con agua, solo para descubrir que ya estaba vacío.

La doctora, rellenó mi vaso con la ayuda de una jarra de cristal rebosante de agua fresca; mientras me miraba atentamente. Al verla tan tranquila, en mi mente y como un relámpago, surgió la verdad: Sabía que le estaba mintiendo.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿Verdad? –Me dijo mientras me acercaba el vaso con agua-. Y ambas sabemos que si no hablas con la verdad, esto no tendrá ningún sentido, ni servirá para nada, Kagome.

- Lo sé… -Le dije mientras pensaba que tal vez había llegado la hora de decir la verdad.

- No tengo que recordarte que todo lo que me digas, quedará entre nosotras. –Aquella era una afirmación profesional que yo sabía desde antes de ir con ella-. Nada de lo que me digas saldrá de estas paredes, y nadie te juzgará.

- Lo sé… -Volví a decir.

- Dime Kagome… ¿Acaso la razón por la que no quieres hablar, es que te da vergüenza? –Me preguntó en tono consolatorio.

¿Vergüenza? Por supuesto que no. Por Dios, no había hecho nada malo: había sido secuestrada. Aquello era un riesgo de los ricos y famosos, y yo, como hija de uno de los empresarios más ricos del país me había convertido en un blanco fácil. Aceptaba la situación como lo que era: Una racha de mala suerte. O tal vez… de una no tan mala.

- Muchas víctimas de secuestro, tienden a crear un sentimiento de culpa o vergüenza por lo que sus captores las obligan a vivir o hacer –Escuché como la doctora continuaba con su sermón-. Especialmente cuando son agredidas sexualmente.

Aquella insinuación me afectó. Y claramente, la doctora lo había notado. Sentía la cara caliente, señal inequívoca de que estaba de color carmesí. Traté de tomar agua nuevamente para tener tiempo de idear una respuesta que no sonara tan pecaminosa.

- Nadie me agredió –Le dije al fin-. Lo que hice, lo hice por mi voluntad. Él no me obligó a nada. –Expresé.

- ¿Me quieres hablar de él?

La pregunta me la había hecho con cautela y profesionalismo. Hasta ahora, no le había hablado a nadie de él. Había mantenido total hermetismo de la situación. Para todo el mundo, yo sufría algún tipo de amnesia postraumática y sólo recordaba un cuarto oscuro. Cuando la verdad era que recordaba más, mucho más.

- Su nombre es Inuyasha –confesé al fin-. O al menos, ese es el nombre por el que lo llamaban.

- ¿Qué sabes de Inuyasha? –Me cuestionó.

- Es joven, tendrá unos veintiséis o veintisiete años. Es alto y muy apuesto. –Le compartí mientras recordaba la gallarda figura de Inuyasha-. Cabello negro y ojos dorados. Los ojos más inusuales que he visto en mi vida. Se portó muy bien, conmigo. Le estoy agradecida.

La doctora me miró con aire solemne. Parecía que no la había sorprendido nada de lo que le había dicho. Aunque yo sabía que las palabras "Secuestro" y "Agradecida" no se veían bien en la misma oración. Ni podían agruparse muy cotidianamente. Sin embargo, no tenía otra palabra para expresar mi sentir hacia Inuyasha. Él había sido bueno conmigo, no podía estar más que agradecida por eso. Había escuchado de los terribles tratos de los que las víctimas de los secuestros eran mártires. Mutilaciones, golpes, violaciones… en resumen, la peor violencia física y mental que pudiera existir. Y sin embargo, Inuyasha no había hecho nada ni remotamente parecido, y al contrario, la había tratado con cordialidad, la alimentaba, la dejaba asearse diariamente, e incluso había curado un par de heridas que había sufrido. No agradecía el secuestro, pero le estaba agradecida por el trato piadoso que me había brindado, y sobre todo, le agradecía el haberme dejado conocerlo.

Inuyasha, mi enérgico y apasionado Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué pasó con Inuyasha? –Me preguntó después de un lapso de silencio.

¿Qué había pasado con Inuyasha? Enfoqué mi mirada en un cuadro colocado en la pared e intenté recordar todo lo que había vivido con él.

No podía saber cuántos días llevaba encerrada en esas cuatro paredes. Estaba aburrida de ver siempre la misma puerta, la misma cama, la misma pintura desgastaba que intentaba decorar las paredes de aquella pequeña habitación. La puerta de madera, sucia y vieja, se abría sólo un par de veces al día: Cuando me daban la comida y cuando iban a recoger los trastos sucios. Después de eso, permanecía sola encerrada en ese cuarto austero y polvoriento.

Pero, desde hace unos días, la puerta se había abierto unas veces más, e incluso había contado con compañía por un lapso de tiempo, que no era corto, pero no era lo suficientemente largo como yo hubiera deseado.

Inuyasha me acompañaba en esa habitación, charlando de trivialidades e incluso en más de una ocasión había reído por las ocurrencias de él. Hubo otra ocasión en las que después de comer, me había llevado un trozo de chocolate como postre. Fue allí cuando supe que él no podía ser tan malo y qué, por el contrario, algo verdaderamente malo lo había orillado a cometer un acto tan drástico.

Esa mañana o tarde, estaba esperando la visita de Inuyasha. Tenía algo que decirle. Algo que había descubierto recientemente y a raíz de todos esos días que habíamos pasado juntos. Y fue entonces, cuando escuché que las bisagras de la puerta comenzaban a chillar.

- ¿Has comido? –Me preguntó con un semblante serio. No era habitual en él y sabía que algo estaba pasándole.

- Ha estado bien. Gracias. –Le dije-. ¿Pasarás tiempo conmigo?

Mi voz salió con un tono de súplica y ni yo misma entendí por qué.

Él se acercó hasta que llegó a una distancia próxima a donde yo estaba sentada. Me miró intensamente hasta que supe que él también tenía algo que decirme.

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunté.

- Esto no está bien –dijo por fin-. No lo está.

Lo había dicho como si algo le doliera. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso estaba arrepentido? ¿Me dejaría libre?... ¿Se iría?

Antes de que pudiera formular una sola respuesta a alguna de las tantas preguntas que rondaban mi mente, sentí como me sujetaba fuertemente de las muñecas, como me arrojaba a la cama, hasta que quedé tendida debajo de él y entonces, sin previo aviso y sin que yo me lo esperara: Me besó.

Mis entrañas se volvieron fuego líquido, un fuego que comenzaba a carcomerme lentamente. Cerré los ojos y pude sentir como se posesionaba de mi boca. Ese hombre era pura pasión. Me exploraba con maestría y sin prisas, disfrutando del contacto íntimo de nuestras lenguas. Sentí mis pechos rozando su torso; duro, bien ejercitado y tentadoramente atrayente y, de pronto me di cuenta de que la ropa me estorbaba, que el aire me faltaba y que la pasión me consumía.

Inuyasha me tocó uno de los pechos y me sentí morir, necesitaba más, mucho más. Necesitaba sentirlo a él, piel con piel. Sentir su calor y ser testigo de los latidos de su corazón. No fui consciente de nada más que nosotros, hasta que los botones de mi blusa salieron disparados en todas direcciones. Moví mi cadera instintivamente y pelvis con pelvis, descubrí la turgente y dura evidencia de su deseo. Inuyasha me deseaba, tanto como yo lo deseaba a él.

Lo ayudé a deshacerse de la playera que llevaba puesta, dejándole claro así, que yo estaba tan dispuesta como él mismo. Cuando la prenda quedó olvidada a un lado, mis manos se movieron instintivamente hasta su torso, un torso perfecto y bien torneado, tenía los hombros anchos y la espalda bien marcada. Su piel morena estaba caliente a mi tacto y ver el contraste de nuestras pieles se me antojó la cosa más excitante que había visto en mi vida. Los pequeños pezones estaban erectos y yo deseé con toda mi alma saborearlos con mi lengua.

Inuyasha, parecía pensar igual que yo, porque con un rápido movimiento me despojó del remedo de blusa que quedó, me quitó el sujetador color borgoña que llevaba puesto y lo último que pude sentir antes de sumergirme en el mar de placer que me provocó, fue como se apoderaba de uno de mis senos con su boca caliente y húmeda.

Sus movimientos eran bruscos, salvajes pero sin lugar a dudas apasionados y a mí me demostraban el nivel en el que Inuyasha me deseaba. Por primera vez en mi vida, me sentía una mujer plena, él, con tan solo un par de caricias desataba en mí una bestia que había estado enjaulada por mucho tiempo.

Desabrochó el único botón del jeans que tenía y la cremallera cedió al instante, dejándole libre acceso a mi parte baja. Su mano era grande, poderosa, sólida y yo sentía la piel arder en cada parte que tocaba. Introdujo su mano bajo el pantalón tocando mi parte intima sobre la delicada tela de encaje del tanga que llevaba puesto. Jugueteó unos momentos allí, provocándome la mejor tortura de mi vida.

- Estás mojada –me dijo.

Y aquellas palabras me encendieron aún más, si es que eso era posible. En un movimiento instintivo, mis caderas se elevaron intentando restregarse contra su mano, en busca de un placer mayor.

- Tranquila…

El siseo de su voz provocó una brisa caliente que llegó hasta el hueco detrás de mí oreja, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Aquella era una sensación maravillosa y mientras me besaba el cuello yo me sentía desfallecer.

De un tirón bajó el jeans a la altura de mis rodillas y con él, se fueron mis bragas, dejándome expuesta a su mirada, a su tacto… segundos después, ya me encontraba completamente desnuda y no supe si fue acción suya o mía, pero ya no importaba… aprovechando el movimiento me coloqué sobre él y a horcajadas comencé la misma exploración que momentos antes él había realizado en mi cuerpo.

Toqué su torso, besé su cuello, disfruté de su espalda y todo esto mientras, debajo de mi centro sentía como él luchaba por liberarse de la prisión que eran sus pantalones. Me restregué una vez más contra aquel bulto, sintiendo como la áspera tela hacía de única barrera entre nuestra unión.

Besé con ternura su pecho, saboreé sus pezones, sintiendo como él se estremecía ante el contacto y bajando lentamente llegué a su abdomen, sólido y decorado con una mata de vello en forma de flecha que desaparecía más allá del inicio de sus jeans. Me entretuve más de lo apropiado jugueteando con los risos íntimos y tocando el inicio de la tela, incitándolo hasta que él mismo acercó su pelvis a mi cara.

Aceptando su invitación, abrí los botones que servían como prisión, bajé los pantalones y la ropa íntima que llevaba puesta. Su erección saltó a mis manos de manera automática y me maravillé ante la sensación. Era como una barra de metal recubierta con seda, firme y fuerte pero a la vez suave y caliente. Sumamente caliente.

La froté tiernamente, con miedo a hacerle daño y él soltó un gruñido de placer que provocó en mí un escalofrío que me recorrió la espina. Ver su placer, aumentaba el mío y sin pensarlo dos veces, me lleve su virilidad a la boca.

- Oh… Kagome… -gimió.

Oh… Inuyasha, mi caliente y apasionado Inuyasha… Su sabor era salado, un sabor tan afrodisiaco que me sentí llegar al clímax con solo probarlo. El tamaño era magno, sentía la quijada doler y sin embargo, no podía parar, amaba la sensación de su pulso contra mi lengua y yo, me sentía caliente y mojada en zonas que anhelaba que Inuyasha tocara.

De un movimiento brusco me colocó nuevamente bajo él, y como si se tratara de una venganza colocó su rostro contra mi centro, inhalando mi olor intimo como si de una droga se tratara. Jugueteaba con migo, separando mis capas intimas, pero sin llegar a convertirse en una caricia. Me estaba torturando. Introdujo en mí la punta de uno de sus dedos y en un instinto bestial eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y empujé contra su mano… Inuyasha me sujetó fuertemente de las caderas, colocándome exactamente como él me quería, pegada a la cama y completamente a su merced.

Me sentí desfallecer cuando él me acarició con su lengua, invadiendo mi cavidad con suma experiencia y cuando llegó al botón de mi placer, supe que había muerto, porque estaba en el cielo. Introdujo un dedo, dos… y con un movimiento más me llevó a la cima y todo hizo erupción. Bajo mis parpados vi luces de colores, sentí que un rayo cayó en mi cuerpo y la electricidad me recorría completa, desde mi cabeza, hasta la punta de los pies. Había sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

Aun no me recuperaba de aquel maravilloso clímax, cuando lo sentí incorporarse hasta que estuvo a mi altura, me miró una única vez a los ojos y de una poderosa embestida lo sentí dentro de mí. Completamente dentro mío y supe que éramos uno solo, sentía las estocadas fuertes, poderosas y rítmicas mientras me poseía enteramente. No supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que esos momentos eran los más placenteros que había experimentado. Cuando me percaté de que él mordía mi hombro, otro arrebato de placer me invadió, sentía a Inuyasha dentro de mí, moviéndose ágil y magníficamente, lo sentía tan profundo y tan mío, que pensé que la fusión sería eterna. Y lo era. Desde ese día ya nadie sería para mí como él, me había condenado a evocar ese momento todos los días por el resto de mi vida. Me había hecho suya, en ese momento y para siempre.

Un gruñido salió de su garganta en el mismo momento que lo sentí estremecer y arrojar su semilla liquida dentro mío. Inuyasha… Mi Inuyasha.

* * *

Le había contado todo a la doctora Maeda, quien me observaba atentamente, seguramente sacando alguna conclusión profesional acerca de mi estado. Pero la verdad, es que no había nada científico en mi sentimiento, era un único y normal sentir: Era amor.

Estaba enamorada de mi secuestrador.

- Muy bien, Kagome… -Habló por fin-. Creo que este día hemos avanzado bastante, y al parecer se nos ha acabado el tiempo.

La doctora abrió la carpeta azul cobalto que era mi expediente y colocó en ella la hoja de notas que había estado realizando ese día. Escribió un par de cosas más y por fin, la cerró.

Se dirigió hasta su escritorio, donde dejó la carpeta.

Me acerqué hasta ese lugar, en busca de algún comentario extra. Sin embargo, parecía que ella no me diría nada más. Su semblante no había cambiado, seguía siendo neutro y sereno, y sin embargo, en sus ojos estaba un brillo peculiar, un brillo que daba a pensar que había descubierto algo de suma importancia.

- Dame unos minutos mientras agendo tu cita de la próxima semana –me dijo-. Miércoles a las 16:00 Hrs.

Se dirigió hasta un par de gabinetes de madera, funcionales y elegantes, quedaban con el resto de la decoración del lugar y mientras ella estaba dándome la espalda, la curiosidad me invadió. Vi la carpeta abandonada sobre el escritorio, en una invitación a que lo mirara; y así lo hice. Abrí la carpeta y observé la hoja blanca, inmaculada, tenía el logotipo oficial de esa importante clínica, los datos profesionales de la doctora membretados a la cabeza. Mis datos personales y la fecha de ese día. Proseguía una nota larga y detallada, con la letra sencilla y elegante de la doctora. Pero, algo llamó mi atención al final del escrito; como un pie de página anexado cuando la historia ya ha terminado. En letras más notorias y subrayadas con líneas elegantes:

Diagnóstico: Síndrome de Estocolmo.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era lo que tenía? Otra vez, más preguntas rondaban mi cabeza, como mariposas revoloteando en un jardín en primavera.

- Ya está –La voz de la doctora Maeda me sacó de mi ensueño-. Te espero la próxima semana, Kagome. Que tengas un buen día. –me despidió.

Sonreí a la doctora e hice una inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida, no dije más y salí del consultorio. No sabía exactamente qué es lo que aquella mujer había descubierto en mí. No sabía si realmente estaba mal como muchos afirmaban, ni tampoco si estaba bien como yo misma me hacía creer. Pero, lo que había descubierto ese día era que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, si fueran semanas, meses o incluso años, yo n olvidaría a Inuyasha. No olvidaría la experiencia que me había hecho vivir. No olvidaría mi secuestro, ni el modo peculiar en el que lo conocí. No lo olvidaría, porque tendría para siempre un recuerdo de él.

Me toqué cariñosamente el vientre, protegiendo y recalcando al mismo tiempo la nueva vida que Inuyasha me había regalado.

* * *

**NOTA: **

_**Síndrome de Estocolmo**_: es una reacción psicológica en la cual la víctima de un secuestro, o una persona retenida contra su voluntad, desarrolla una relación de complicidad, y de un fuerte vínculo afectivo, con quien la ha secuestrado. Se debe, principalmente, a que malinterpretan la ausencia de violencia contra su persona como un acto de humanidad por parte del secuestrador.

* * *

Como siempre: Si han llegado hasta aquí; muchas gracias por leer. Espero que éste pequeño One-Shot haya sido de su agrado.

Como dice en la cabecera del escrito: _Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "_¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?_" del foro "Hazme el amor". _Así que les agradecería mucho si me brindaran su apoyo y me dejaran sus opiniones acerca de la historia. Recuerden que los escritores de fanfiction, no recibimos ninguna remuneración económica por nuestro trabajo, por lo que nuestro único pago y gratificación es leer sus comentarios y saber que opinan de nuestras historias.

Nos leemos luego.

_**SiBum~**_


End file.
